Formoterol, whose chemical name is (+/−) N-[2-hydroxy-5-[1-hydroxy-2[[2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-2-propyl]amino]ethyl]phenyl]-formamide, is a highly potent and β2-selective adrenoceptor agonist having a long lasting bronchodilating effect when inhaled. The structure of formoterol is as shown:

Formoterol has two chiral centers in the molecule, each of which can exist in two possible configurations. This gives rise to four combinations: (R,R), (S,S), (R,S) and (S,R). (R,R) and (S,S) are mirror images of each other and are therefore enantiomers; (R,S) and (S,R) are similarly an enantiomeric pair. The mirror images of (R,R) and (S,S) are not, however, superimposable on (R,S) and (S,R), which are diastereomers. Formoterol is presently available commercially only as a racemic diastereomer, (R,R) plus (S,S) in a 1:1 ratio, and the generic name formoterol refers to this enantiomeric mixture. The racemic mixture that is commercially available for administration is a dihydrate of the fumarate salt. The order of potency of the isomers is (R,R)>>(R,S)=(S,R)>(S,S), and the (R,R)-isomer is 1000-fold more potent than the (S,S)-isomer. Administration of the pure (R,R)-isomer also offers an improved therapeutic ratio. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,533 and PCT application WO 00/21487 disclose that the L-(+)-tartrate salt of R,R-formoterol is unexpectedly superior to other salts of R,R-formoterol, being easy to handle, pharmaceutically innocuous and non-hygroscopic.
The polymorphic behavior of drugs can be of crucial importance in pharmacy and pharmacology. Polymorphs are, by definition, crystals of the same molecule having different physical properties as a result of the order of the molecules in the crystal lattice. The differences in physical properties exhibited by polymorphs affect pharmaceutical parameters such as storage stability, compressibility and density (important in formulation and product manufacturing), and dissolution rates (an important factor in determining bio-availability). Differences in stability can result from changes in chemical reactivity (e.g. differential oxidation, such that a dosage form discolors more rapidly when comprised of one polymorph than when comprised of another polymorph) or mechanical changes (e.g. tablets crumble on storage as a kinetically favored polymorph converts to thermodynamically more stable polymorph) or both (e.g. tablets of one polymorph are more susceptible to breakdown at high humidity). As a result of solubility/dissolution differences, in the extreme case, some polymorphic transitions may result in lack of potency or, at the other extreme, toxicity. In addition, the physical properties of the crystal may be important in processing: for example, one polymorph might be more likely to form solvates or might be difficult to filter and wash free of impurities (i.e particle shape and size distribution might be different between one polymorph relative to the other).
Each pharmaceutical compound has an optimal therapeutic blood concentration and a lethal concentration. The bio-availability of the compound determines the dosage strength in the drug formulation necessary to obtain the ideal blood level. If the drug can crystallize as two or more polymorphs differing in bio-availability, the optimal dose will depend on the polymorph present in the formulation. Some drugs show a narrow margin between therapeutic and lethal concentrations. Chloramphenicol-3-palmitate (CAPP), for example, is a broad spectrum antibiotic known to crystallize in at least three polymorphic forms and one amorphous form. The most stable form, A, is marketed. The difference in bio-activity between this polymorph and another form B, is a factor of eight—creating the possibility of fatal overdosages of the compound If unwittingly administered as form B due to alterations during processing and/or storage. Therefore, regulatory agencies, such as the US Food and Drug Administration, have begun to place tight controls on the polymorphic content of the active component in solid dosage forms. In general, for drugs that exist in polymorphic forms, if anything other than the pure, thermodynamically preferred polymorph is to be marketed, the regulatory agency will require batch-by-batch monitoring. Thus, it becomes important for both medical and commercial reasons to produce and market the pure drug in its most thermodynamically stable polymorph, substantially free of other kinetically favored polymorphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,533, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses that the L-(+)-tartrate salt of R,R-formoterol exists in two polymorphic forms. We have now discovered a third polymorphic form of (R,R)-formoterol L-tartrate. As a result of its unique solubility properties, this third polymorph provides an opportunity for a greatly improved process for obtaining highly pure (R,R)-formoterol L-tartrate in its most thermodyamically stable polymorphic form.